


white teeth and black leather

by robthestars



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, im so sorry this is very angsty :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robthestars/pseuds/robthestars
Summary: bruce and the joker hit a rough patch in their relationship.





	white teeth and black leather

Alfred hears the front door of the mansion open and close. He rises from his seat, tucking the book he was reading under his arm as he walks to the entryway where he finds Bruce standing at the door looking sheepish.

“What is it, Master Bruce?” Alfred asks.

Bruce takes a deep breath. “Alfred, I… I have a boyfriend.”

Alfred tilts his head curiously. “Really? May I ask who?”

Suddenly Bruce steps to the side, revealing a smiling Joker. Joker reaches his hand out toward Alfred. “Nice to meet you.”

Alfred doesn’t respond at first, but then he steps forward, grabbing the book still tucked under his arm and slamming it into the side of Joker’s head so hard it kills him.

Bruce gasps. “ALFRED! WHY DID YOU JUST KILL MY BOYFRIEND?!”

“Sir, don’t be ridiculous. That man was hardly boyfriend material.”

“B-but Alfred, I loved him,” Bruce cries, tears welling in his eyes.

“Oh, I doubt that. Come now. I made you dinner.”

“No. I’m not going anywhere with you. You killed my boyfriend. I hate you.”

Alfred rolls his eyes. “Now, Master Bruce, you know better. If you keep this attitude up, I will take away your allowance.”

Bruce stares at Alfred, shocked. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

Bruce crosses his arms, huffing angrily. “Fine.”

Alfred turns to leave for the kitchen when he hears Bruce mumble under his breath, “I hate this family.” Alfred just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. i cried while writing this.
> 
> (also if anyone reading this is curious, yes i'm still working on my runaways fic)


End file.
